Klaine Love Story
by Juicystarful15
Summary: Klaine fall in love in Paris


11/3/09 The Cancer Killer Katie Kearney

Chapter One

My father Richard Kearney grew up in Massachusetts. He came up to Vermont for college. When he came up he met my mom Karen Kearney. My mother grew up in Vermont. Both my brother and I grew up in Vermont. When my brother was one and I was four my mother was diagnosed with cancer. I felt very afraid of her dying. She shortly after become a zombie.

My mother went to the doctor and bit him, and he became a zombie too. Here is more information on the cancer killer. The cancer killer is spread by a bite from a person that has cancer. It can be any type of cancer. After being bitten it takes twelve hours to be come a zombie. Here's how you feel after you've been bitten: you feel like you want to throw up and you have a act different they smell the sent of blood, and follow the sent, until they capture you. You really don't feel good.

She had a doctors appointment on a Tuesday for the is only one difference between the zombies and the ones who are not,and that is the zombies eyes turn goes to the appointment. The doctor finally calls her and she goes in. The doctor gives her the treatment. Half way through the treatment he comes in to check on her and she bites him. A minute later his arm hurts. Twelve hours later he becomes a zombie.

The doctor shortly finds my dad at my house. The doctor finds my dad at the hospital with my mom. The doctor bites my dad. Twelve hours later my dad is a zombie. The doctor surely bite everybody around him. Twelve hours later fifteen more people are zombies. Then my mom finds my brother at daycare, and bites him he also becomes a zombie.

Chapter Two

My mother and my brother went to her dental office. They went there and my mother put my little brother on the ground to run around. She went to see what she missed while she was gone. Then she bit everybody in her office. Within twelve hours they all became zombies. Then every one she bit came together. They ganged up on the humans.

I manage to track them down. They were coming up the street by White River Junction. My plan was to call up my friends Elizabeth and Maddie. They were going to go to a weapon store to by weapons and to stand up and fight them. I finally got my gang together. We went to the weapon store and we bought many weapons. Many weapons to fight the zombies.

Maddie,Elizabeth and I decided to go to a school down thereto hide the zombies in classrooms. We decided to go to the school because we could kill them and then hide there bodies somewhere in the school. While we were trying to lure the zombies to the school my cellphone rings. I answer it my dad's on the phone. He says that the zombies are coming to get him. I tell him to say there and lock all the doors. I also said that I'll be right there.

I got in the car with everybody my mothers friend was driving. When I get there all the zombies are at my house. I'm in the car and call dad that I'm there. He unlocks the house. I run into the house. I tell him we will run to the school. Both my dad and I got in the car and drove off to the school and the zombies followed the smell of fresh meat.

Chapter Three

When we get to the school jumped out and ran into the school. The school we pulled into was Ottaquecee. The zombies soon followed us into the school. They all had weapons to attack my dad and 't worry Maddie and Elizabeth were right behind my dad and I. We also had plenty of weapons. We were all ready for a great fight.

Every human that was not a zombie came to the school to help us. The more people we had the better fight we would have. We went and found a good place to hide. Then we would sneak up and kill them and hide there bodies. The leader of the zombies was my mom.

We were hidden in the fifth grade classroom. The teacher of that class was my mom's best friend. The zombies were right behind us. I had a gun and a sword to help kill them. They came as fast as possible to the fifth grade teachers room. I pulled out the sword.

My plan was to sneak up behind my mom and kill her. All the zombies came up from behind me. I took a sword and killed my mom. Then I threw her in a classroom. I took my gun out and shot at all the zombies in the front. I threw them in the closet. Next I took the sword again and killed the rest of the zombies. I threw them all in the the teachers came into school they were not was blood and bodies everywhere. It took a few weeks to clean it all up. All the humans lived long,peaceful,wonderful lives.

The End


End file.
